The present invention relates to the attachment of flexible coverings to a support surface, such as a wall and the like. Specifically, the present invention is directed toward a molding strip assembly which has a decorative reveal between two sheets of material so that the decorative reveal enhances the appearance of the wall covering system. The molding strips according to the present invention are particularly adapted to be interior material support strips which are attached to the support surface within a perimeter of an area to be covered. These molding strip pieces can, however, be used as perimeter defining support strips for the flexible covering. As such, the present invention is particularly adapted to be used in conjunction with my currently pending application entitled ASSEMBLY OF MOLDING STRIPS ADAPTED TO MOUNT FLEXIBLE COVERINGS ON SUPPORT SURFACES, Ser. No. 841,593, filed Mar. 20, 1986.
Flexible wall coverings, such as fabric coverings, have been showing increasing popularity in recent times even though flexible coverings have been used for many years. The use of flexible coverings for support surfaces, such as walls and the like, has become even more desirable since thermal and accoustical materials can be incorporated into the covering system. As was noted in my earlier application, above-referenced, designers desire increasing flexibility in presenting asthetic coverings so that they may achieve different "looks" in their wall coverings. The present invention is adapted to allow a designer increased variation in the look that can be obtained by a flexible wall covering. At the same time, the present invention contemplates incorporating shelving systems onto a flexible wall covering system.
In the prior art, there are basically two techniques used to mount flexible coverings over support surfaces. One technique utilizes an adhesive that relatively permanently adheres the flexible covering to the support surface such in the manner of wallpaper. The second technique is a framework mounting strip where moldings extend around and across the area to be covered.
Most modern improvements to flexible wall coverings are directed toward this second technique and, it is the second of these techniques to which the present invention is directed. In addition to the above-referenced application, other framework systems for mounting have been disclosed. One such example is shown in the pending application entitled MOLDING STRIPS AND ASSEMBLY THEREOF FOR MOUNTING A FLEXIBLE COVERING ONTO A SUPPORT SURFACE, Ser. No. 705,796, filed Feb. 26, 1985 by the inventor of the present application. The following patents also show framework systems for mounting a flexible covering to a support surface, such as a wall:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Country Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,772,780 Milone U.S. Aug. 12, 1930 3,657,850 Billarant U.S. Apr. 25, 1972 3,783,931 Assael U.S. Jan. 08, 1974 4,018,260 Baslow U.S. Apr. 19, 1977 4,053,008 Baslow U.S. Oct. 11, 1977 4,197,686 Baslow U.S. Apr. 15, 1980 964,830 Tombu Canada Mar. 25, 1975 2,339,501 Benbaron France Aug. 26, 1977 134,429 Boeing Air- Australia Sep. 26, 1949 craft Co. 2,231,824 Tombu Germany Jan. 18, 1973 ______________________________________
With the exception of my co-pending application, Ser. No. 705,796, none of the above systems disclose molding strip assemblies having a decorative reveal structure which permits design flexibility. Furthermore, none of these issued patents or pending applications disclose a system allowing the attachment of shelving systems directly to the molding strip assembly that supports the flexible wall covering.
Although these prior art structures accomplish the broad objective of mounting a flexible fabric or covering to a wall, there remains a need for a molding strip assembly that it is easy to install yet which permits a designer even greater flexibility in selecting the appearance to be achieved. There is a further need for such a system that is easy to install which can readily compete with existing systems but which incorporates additional functional features not heretofor available.